Not So Holy Matrimony
by kittykritik
Summary: The lovers whose passion brought them through the years... and the drama that tried to tear them apart. How two childhood friends found love and lived their dreams. Rating is subject to change.
1. Prologue:Not So Holy Matrimony

Not So Holy Matrimony

_How in this crazy, ironic world did I end up like this?_

That's all she could think as she sat on the steps of the aged cathedral, leaning forward on her knees and holding up her head with her hand for support.

She never expected in all of her glamorous life that she would be in the situation she was in or feeling the emotions she felt.

She fingered the silky white lace that lay upon her lap and gazed up into the cloudy sky.

_How did I not see any of this coming? With my great looks and all the money I could ever want… how couldn't I have predicted…_

With a sign, she leaned back, only a little, to pull the veil off her head and lay it next to her, not caring in the least about the vile sludge she had placed it in. She ran her slender fingers through the loose curls that once covered her head and pulled one of her caramel high-lighted locks to the front of her face to examine it.

_So… does this mean he's my father now? How disgusting is that?_

She grimaced and slouched again, cradling her chin and cherubim cheeks in both hands.

_All my planning, all my work, and the food tasting and table settings… the hair appointments and dresses… wasted. Well, not completely wasted. I guess they could still have the reception. I wonder if she'll ask me to speak for them. I refuse to celebrate my mother getting married to HIM._

She leaned back again to pull up the halter top to her elegant white dress. Then, she reached down to pull of the Cinderella heels that adorned her feet.

_Who knew? Who knew I'd be sitting outside of this church while my mother, purple dress and all, marries the man whose last name was supposed to be mine? _

She giggled and smiled up into the clouds again.

_And who knew I'd be so… overjoyed about it?!_

"Kagome?" a velvety, baritone voice called behind her. She felt his footsteps approach her and didn't move to get up.

"Hey, baby." She said grinning as she watched him sit down.

"So… you okay? I mean, this is-"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. A little freaked out, but fine… I hope she enjoys my wedding!" She laughed.

He let out a chuckle and scooted closer to her.

A comfortable silence overtook them as they basked in the breezing air of their favorite weather: just after a storm.

"You know…" the young man began, breaking the peace. "That could be us one day. That is… if you still want to. You have every reason in the world to hate me. But, I'm not going to give up on you that easily."

Kagome turned to him, a gentle smile on her face, "You know I don't hate you. You're part of the reason I'm not with that man in there and my mother is. If he hadn't caught us together that day… well, there is a good chance he'd still be head over heels for my mom. Goodness… that's still freaks me out to say…"

Inuyasha let out a good natured laugh and she joined in, both of the still a little shocked by their current circumstances.

After they had their fill, the hazel-eyed gentleman gestured towards the steeple doors, "Well, we should probably get in there. People are beginning to wonder if you were putting on a show when you said you were happy for them. We can discuss our future another time."

He helped her to her feet and held her hand as she put her shoes back on. He kept hold of her hand as he led her to the door. He didn't let go when she stopped abruptly and turned to him.

"Thank you," she said meekly, a tone she only held in the privacy of his presence and his alone. She appeared to be studying her French manicured toes.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "And, what could I have possibly done to receive such a pleasure as your thanks?"

Kagome's face shot up, smiling. Recognizing his mocking Sesshomaru voice anywhere, she lightly punched his arm out of reflex for making fun of her new step-father.

"Thank you…" she began again, patiently. She held up their still linked hands and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you for always holding my hand."

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he thought back to their childhood. He smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly. He pulled back a little, but only to get closer to her rosy lips to cover them with his own. She clutched his jacket to pull him closer, but was disappointed when he ended the kiss shortly after.

"Thanks for letting me, kid," he replied, grinning.

Kagome twisted her face into a fake scowl and yanked her hand from his possession.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"She said crossing her arms in front of her. "How would you feel if I called you puppy boy for the next 500 years?"

"Privileged to have you speaking to me for so long," he replied, honesty in his eyes but that wide grin still on his face.

I smile broke threw Kagome's scowl and her relented. "Whatever…"

"Come on, prima donna." He grabbed her hand again. "Your audience awaits."

Yeah, I know I said no more stories. But the idea was in my mind and I thought… what the hay? Who's to say a critic can't spit out a few one-shots here and there?

Tell me what you think…

Mew…


	2. Chapter 1: Loss

I've decided I really want to extend this story a bit into a series. I hope you all enjoy.

I'll start from the beginning so that you all can get some wanted insight into the story of Kagome and Inuyasha…

Inuyasha knocked over the blocks.

Yes, he did it, and not on accident. It was because he wanted to.

He felt a little satisfaction when he heard the cry of the raven-haired girl reach his ears. He knew that his day was fulfilled and would be until his mother picked him up.

"You're so mean, Inuyasha!" the little girl cried. "Why'd you do dat?!"

The little boy did nothing to entertain her demanding question. Instead, he started grabbing her blocks and taking them away to his corner of the class.

She didn't move to stop him, but kept crying and sniffling. "My… my daddy said dat I shoun't let you pick un me!"

"You're daddy's stupid!" Inuyasha replied, suddenly livid of again.

She balled her tiny hands into fists and stood up to face him.

"No, he's not! You're stupid, and my daddy is pro'ly a gazillion times smarter dan your daddy!"

Inuyasha dropped the blocks, his face heating up in anger and childish hate.

"Don' talk 'bout my daddy! I hate you!"

With that, with as much force as he could muster, he pushed the little girl onto the carpeted floor.

Her father walked in right as her wails echoed through the room. Inuyasha watched as he rushed over to the red-faced girl.

"Kags? What's wrong, baby? Did you fall?" he bent over her as she continued to cry deafeningly.

Inuyasha simmered as his teacher rushed over to see what was wrong. He hated her and her stupid dad. He was always around her, all the time. She was a big, spoiled brat. She didn't deserve to have a father like that, and he was stupid for caring for her all the time. He hated them. Hated them!

He couldn't take watching him fret over her anymore. He did the only thing he knew how to do.

Hurt.

He ran over to the distracted man and swiftly kicked him in the shin before running out of the class room.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't see that girl again for another four years.

He was late and running down the hall to his first class when he saw her. She was standing outside the main office of their little school with the vice principal and a woman that appeared to be her mom.

At first, he didn't recognize her and skidded to a stop. She seemed… smaller than he would have pictured her. He remembered the girl from his kindergarten class being a little chubbier in the cheeks. You could just see the life in the girl when she came into a room.

But, when she turned her head to look around and spotted him, he knew instantly. Her eyes… he would never forget those sad eyes. Though, he couldn't understand why they were so sad now. She was a pretty happy kid when she wasn't talking to him, so what could make her so sad now?

He watched as the shock registered in her eyes and her mouth fell open. Her head spun around to face her mother and Mr. Tachi.

"Mom, please!" he heard her beg. "I promise I'll do all my homework and do good on my quizzes! Please, don't make me! I don't wanna come back here!"

Inuyasha scowled.

_She's still a stupid lil spoiled brat…_

*~~~*~~~*

Inuyasha sat on the swing looking toward the building, irritated. He couldn't believe that little brat didn't want to go out for recess. Not only did the teacher tell her to sit next to him, the girl acted like he wasn't even there. She just stared at her desk while he glared at the side of her head. He had been waiting all day for recess so he could 'talk' to her, but then she told the teacher she didn't want to go.

_I bet she's scared. Yep, she should be. Daddy can't save her now!_

Suddenly, the door to the school opened and he saw his teacher gently scooting the terrified child out of it. She clung to the teacher, and he could hear her protesting against the gentle coaxing of the instructor's hands. Finally, the teacher managed to get her outside and she closed the door.

She turned to look him right away, making him sneer at her. Then, she broke off into a run towards the jungle gyms.

_Stupid little girl…_ he thought, irritated.

He fought the urge to go to her and confront her. He wanted to know why she hadn't come back. He wasn't concerned. No, just curious. Then, he would probably give her a good push for good measure and once again be filled with satisfaction.

He finally relented and stomped over to the annoying figure that was on the ground, leaning up against the poll, and sobbing into her knees.

"Stop crying, you stupid girl! What's your problem anyway?" He exclaimed when he could no longer stand her tears.

She didn't respond; she only blubbered harder and pushed her face deeper into the middle of her knees.

He was really annoyed now. He didn't like being ignored.

"Shut up! What, you mad 'cause you had to come here with da poor kids? You didn't wanna get all dirty being around us, huh? Or, is it 'cause your stupid dad ain't here to save you this time? Is dat it?!"

The little girl visibly stiffened and stopped howling. He could practically feel the anger that radiated off of her as she began to tremble. She suddenly shot up from the sand and glared at him intensely, catching him off guard.

"Leave me alone! Don't you ever, ever say anything bad about my daddy! My daddy can't save me… 'cause he's dead! He's dead and it's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you!"

As he recollected him using almost those exact words to her that last time they spoke, she started pounding on the little boy's chest while repeating her mantra of hate and sorrow, all the while bringing the boy on a roller coaster of emotions. Shock. Guilt. Even sadness. Then confusion.

How was it his fault?

Suddenly, she stopped, but was leaning on him, seemingly exhausted. She began to sob once again into his shirt.

He didn't know what to do. Should he call the teacher? He didn't have the will to push her away.

What did his mother do whenever he missed his dad?

Slowly, Inuyasha pulled his arms around her and hugged her to him. It was awkward at first, but she buried her face into his chest and he buried his in her shoulder.

And they cried for their losses together.


	3. Chapter 2: Holding Hands

Mrs. Takahashi sat in the kitchen sipping her tea and listening to the heightened young voices of her two favorite little people in the world.

They had been arguing back and forth for ten straight minutes. She had counted. It could have been a small record for them, and she began to get curious as to what exactly was such a pressing issue. But, she soon thought better of it, remembering the last time she stepped in on their debate and quickly regretted it.

Still, they hadn't stopped their yelling and it was beginning to grate her nerves. With a frustrated sigh, she stood from her stool and glanced at the clock on the wall.

11:56.

'Perfect,' she thought. 'This is right on time.'

She strolled into the heated living room, holding her cooled chamomile tea to her bosom and leaning against the door frame.

"Kids… It's time for Kagome to go home," she said cheerily.

"Aw, mom!" her young albino son exclaimed, clearly annoyed. "But, I never got a chance to play Kagome's new game and she won't let me play it till she finishes this round!"

The short, hazel-eyed woman smirked.

'I should have known…'

"Nuh uh! I didn't say that! I said that you have to let me finish this round and I would _think_ about letting you play my game!" The young girl never took her eyes off of the television as her little thumbs pounded away at the blue, plastic game controller.

"That's enough you two. It's time for Kagome to go home. Maybe if her mother says it's okay you two can continue this tomorrow… at her house."

The two children groaned, but began to remove themselves from the screen and begin their almost daily ritual of cleaning up. Once they had assembled the room in the same fashion in which they had entered it, they grabbed their sneakers and headed for the front door.

As Mrs. Takahashi closed the front door, she peered across the street to see her best friend standing on the curb of her side of the street, where she always was around this time. They both grinned and waved.

"Alright, Inuyasha, hold Kagome's hand," she said with a smile, trying to hold back her laughter.

The street where they lived was usually peaceful and hardly any traffic filtered through, so the mothers let their children cross the street together as they watched.

Like usual, she watched the two little faces of the best friends scrunch up drastically before even moving. Finally, Inuyasha held out his hand for the young girl to take.

"No, I'm not holding your hand!" She protested as she did every time this time came. "I never hold your hand and I don't need help across the street!"

"Oh, shut u-"

The proud mother cleared her throat.

"Uh… be quiet, Kagome. Mom says hold your hand so that's what we gotta do. Your mom is watching too!"

Kagome's face turned its usual red and her fist curled as she started toward the street.

That's when Mrs. Takahashi heard what had to be every mother's worst nightmare. Loud music blaring. Screeching tires. A loud engine. Coming their way.

Kagome wasn't yet in the street when they got close to their part of the road. But, she was hardly paying attention. She had just stepped from the curb when the car zoomed past and little Inuyasha gripped her hand and pulled her from the street.

Neither mother could say much of anything. They barely registered hearing each other call out their children's names and realized that they were considerable far from the spot they had been in before the car had made its appearance. All they knew now was that their children were safe and alive.

The widow looked on as Inuyasha pale face registered what had almost happened and as Kagome looked from Inuyasha, to his hand, to the road in utter shock.

After exhaling a breath the child seemed to be holding, the boy then asked, "Now, can I hold your hand?"

The two trouble-makers had been holding hands since then…

* * *

Another addition for my cute little couple. I hope this puts a smile on your face. Sorry it took so long. I already know what the next installment shall be so just be patient. R&R.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sadie Hawkins Dance Pt 1

In Inuyasha's mind, whoever the horrible person was that created the demonic ritual known as the Sadie Hawkins dance hated boys. They wanted to torture them and make them suffer. And for what?

He was frustrated. Stressed. Irritated. Paranoid. Medication seemed like his friend. He didn't care about the test he had that day, or the bully that had recently found a way to tick him off everyday. All that mattered was the girl he knew he wanted to ask him.

And he had been looking for her all freakin' day!

He had seen her once, if only briefly, on the bus. She wasn't the same girl he had known back in elementary school. She was… so… cute! She had to have been cute before that, but he never noticed. Now, she was the girl every guy wanted to pass notes to. And when he found out she liked him… liked him liked him, not just liked him… he was on top of the world.

Until some genius announced that the dance was coming up, and now all the boys in school flocked around her even more. It wasn't fair!

She had never been this shy around him before… why was she starting now?

He now leaned against his locker, hoping to catch a glimpse of her and start up a conversation. He was nervous; she could ask any guy she wanted to. She never said that she would go out with him. Any guy in the eighth grade could be the lucky chump to pick her up…

He scowled and closed his eyes. He had to calm down. She had to ask him. They had history.

"Why the long face, puppy boy?"

He looked up to see the most beautiful sight he had seen all day. There she was in all her cool glory, smiling. At him!

She had taken to calling him puppy man in sixth grade from a writing project they did in class on a super hero they made up. He drew a picture to go along with his essay, and his hero, dubbed puppy man, looked just like him with a cape and a mask. When she laid her eyes on it, she exclaimed, "Oh, Inuyasha! _You're_ puppy boy!"

It stuck. He wasn't complaining.

"H-hey K…k…"

She giggled that heavenly giggle of hers and smiled wider, "Your silly, Inuyasha. So… I was wondering…"

Yes, his time had come! She wasn't going to ask him! The coolest girl in school was going to ask him!

"…If you would go with me to the dance on Friday?" she finished with her hands clasped around her back.

"Y-yeah! I mean…"

'Stupid!' he thought to himself. 'Stop making a fool of yourself!'

"Yeah. Sure, I'll go with you."

Her face lit up and she hugged him. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun, Inuyasha! I'll see you later!"

She scurried off before he got a chance to hug her back. He was still too shocked.

'She… hugged me…'

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall, looking for her albino friend. Class was going to start soon and she didn't want to be late, but she wasn't going to see him again until they got on the bus. And she had something important to ask him.

She smiled to herself, confidence at an all time high.

She spotted him, leaning up against his locker looking dazed. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him, books in hand.

"Hi… Inuyasha…" she furrowed her brows. "Is everything alright?"

He looked her in the eye for the first time that day and broke out into a smile. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Everything is great! I have something awesome to tell you-"

"Actually, can I go first? I wanted to ask you something…"

His smile faltered a bit, but he nodded. "Yeah, shoot."

She took another deep breath and smiled, nervous, "Well… I was wondering if-"

"Puppy boy!" Kagome heard someone exclaim. She turned to see Kikyo in all her Pepto Bismal pink glory light-jogging up to them.

'Perfect timing, Ms. Perfect…'

"Oh… hey, Kags…" She looked upon Kagome in disgust.

Kagome scowled. "It's Kagome to you, you-"

"What's up Kikyo?" Inuyasha interrupted, seemingly not aware that she even spoke.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know when I was going to come pick you up. I'll probably be there around six thirty. My dad said that my date and I could ride on his motorcycle to the dance, so we'll be there pretty fast…"

'No…'

"Wow, that's cool, Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sounds great."

'No, that's not fair…'

"Alright, then! I'll see you on the bus!"

'She can't ask him to the dance… it's not fair… I was supposed to… we were…'

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her strangely. "H-huh?"

"You okay? You look horrible. You should go to the nurse or some-"

She didn't hear the rest of it. But, she did feel herself walking away.

'Yeah… I'll cry in the nurse's office…'

* * *

Yes, I know. It's been way too long. Fortunately, I have the next chapter already typed up. I'll wait awhile, then post it. Hope you enjoyed.

mew...


	5. Chapter 4: The Sadie Hawkins Dance Pt 2

She didn't even know why she was there.

The building was dark, but had stage lights and lit corners all around. Streamers and ribbons were hung from the ceiling and decorations all around the room.

But, she didn't care about that. No, she was forced to watch the two people she wished were anywhere but there sitting two tables down. Laughing. Talking. Whispering to each other.

And, that sneaky little witch stealing glances at her from behind him, smirking triumphantly. Like she won.

'Cause she did. She won…'

Kagome had been competing with Kikyo for his attention for weeks now. She was his best friend. Didn't that mean anything?

"I guess not…"

"Huh? What'd you say?" she heard her date say.

Yeah, she had a date. Her mother influenced her to go anyway and she obliged. Her argument was that there will only be one eighth grade and one Sadie Hawkins dance and one time this week for her and her father to go out on a date.

So, out of respect for her mom's wishes, she asked the first guy who seemed interested.

That unfortunate guy was Hojo Nasaki. He was in her Advanced Math class and he often stared at her from the other side of the room. He wasn't ugly or disgusting… just not her type of guy.

No, her type of guy challenged her in video games and held her hand when she crossed the street.

But, even that guy didn't do those things anymore…

"Um, nothing… I'm kind of thirsty. I'm going to get some punch. Want some?"

"Yeah! Two cups, k'?"

Kagome frowned. How rude.

"Sure, whatever…"

She got up, walked over to the DJ table, and sat down on the stage.

This was going to be a long night…

(Later…)

"No, its fine, Hojo. I'll just wait for my dad out here. No, I don't need any help… "

Kagome escaped through gymnasium doors and exhaled. Finally, she had some air. Between Hojo and all those people and… well she needed to get out of there. She decided to wait out the rest of dance outside and tell Hojo later that she was going home without him…

She sat on the bike rail and sighed. She was surprised how shaky the sigh had come out. She felt something wet trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away with her index finger.

Then, she broke down.

'It's not fair! I should be in there with him! Not her and her ugly pink shoes and her ugly pink dress and her ugly pink nails! I can't stand her. Why does he like her? He always used to help me when I cried… now he's… he's…'

Suddenly the doors bust open and someone with silver hair stomped out of them, shocking his hands in his pockets and heading toward the street.

'He's leaving…?'

"In… Inuyasha!"

The said boy whipped around, fuming and angry. When he caught sight of her, his face became a little gentler, but not by much. "Kagome? What are you doing out here?"

Kagome ferociously wiped away her tears and gazed back up at the angry young man walking up to her. "Oh… um nothing. Just getting some fresh air. What's eating you?"

His fury was back with a vengeance. He began pacing back and forth in front of her. "That…! Uh! I… I can't believe…! Damn it!"

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha was hardly this angry. He didn't curse often… but when he did she knew that something was really wrong. "Whoa, slow down… what happened?"

"They happened! Kikyo and… that burly looking guy with the mustache. The football player? Why is he even still in the eighth grade?! He's like sixteen!"

Kagome stood up and faced the enraged boy, forcing him to hold still by grabbing his arms and looking him in the eye. "Calm down Inuyasha. Take a deep breath… In… out… good. Now, sit down and tell me what happened."

The troubled teen, now a little more collected, sat down on the rail and stared at his feet. "I… was getting a drink for her. When… I came back she wasn't at the table. So, I thought, you know… maybe she went to the toilet. Girls do that a lot, don't they? So, after like fifty billion hours, she still didn't show. I looked around and didn't see her… until I heard a bunch of noise on the dance floor… I went over there and there they were… dancing like… like…"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…"Kagome patted his knee, barely holding in her rage. How dare that little tramp hurt her Inuyasha?! Her free hand curled up into a fist in her lap.

"The thing is… we really hit it off, you know? I thought she really liked me… I guess I was just too stupid to realize she could never like me. Who could like a geek like me, huh?"

"That's not true!" Kagome exclaimed, facing him. "Don't say that! You're a great guy and she's just too stupid to see it!"

Inuyasha looked at her then, shocked. His shock then turned to concern. "Kagome… why're you crying?"

Kagome felt herself shaking as he reached over and tried to wipe a tear away. She moved away from him and tried to clean herself up. "I'm not crying… I just… just…"

She felt him stiffen next to him. After a pause, he spoke. "Kagome… were… were you going to ask me to the dance?"

Kagome didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to dissolve away into a million pieces like on X-men III.

"Kagome… I'm so-"

"You know what, it doesn't matter anyway." Suddenly, she was angry. How dare he try to apologize now? "Who cares, right? I mean, if I asked you, you would have just been all upset cause miss drama queen didn't… or when she did you would have asked if you could go with her instead. It's okay. Really…"she could feel the tears coming again and she buried her face in her hands.

"I didn't know, Kagome… why didn't you tell me you…" He faltered.

"How do you tell your best friend you have a crush on them?! That's like… impossible! Especially when all they do is go on and on about some girl every day! You're so freakin' blind, Inuyasha! All this time-"

"How long?" he asked, suddenly.

"Why the heck does that matter?"

"Just tell me how long!"

She sniffled and closed her eyes. "Since… um… since, like… fifth grade…"

There was silence. Kagome didn't know what to think. She should have told him way before then… she just never had the guts.

"K-Kagome… look at me…"

She opened her eyes. "Look, Inuyasha, I did-"

The next four seconds had to have been the best four seconds of her life. All she remembered was him grabbing her by the cheeks and pulling her face to his. She felt his lips… his soft, wet lips… and then they were gone. She didn't have a chance to respond and even close her eyes, and when he finished, they both stared at each other. Both their faces red as a tomato.

She looked into his pretty amber eyes and couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She couldn't _breath_. It took his smile and voice to break her out of her reverie.

"Um… how about we go back inside?"

It took a while for Kagome to register what he said, but she dumbly nodded, grinning like a kid in a candy store. He held out his hand and she took it.

'I love the Sadie Hawkins dance…' she thought.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. No one reviewed the last one, but if you read it I hope you enjoyed. For those who reviewed before, thanks for the feedback. And for those who I've said to write only because you love it, I now feel your pain of not getting reviews. But, I'm sticking to what I believe. I just wish people would be a _little _more considerate...

mew...


	6. Chapter 5: New Rule

Kami… her skin was so soft.

It felt like silk beneath his roaming fingers. Her curves fit so perfectly into his form.

He trailed tips of his fingers down the arch of her back, slowly, relishing the feeling it gave him. He felt her shiver in pleasure. He smirked against her lips.

Her lips… oh, they tasted so amazing that day. He always loved her strawberry chap stick… He nibbled on her bottom lip in remembrance.

She pressed her body against his more fervently and gave a muffled moan.

Kami… the things she made him… _feel_.

She pulled away because of their need to breath. Even in the darkness, he could see the blush on her cheeks, the unruliness of her hair, and the passion in her eyes. He felt her breathing deeply against him, causing her chest to press against his, and sending him into a whole new state of zeal and curiosity.

He pulled her into another kiss, a scheme forming in his mind.

It wouldn't have been anything for him to just… reach inside her shirt… unclasp her bra…

She stiffened. He could've sworn he heard a growl.

When he opened his eyes, her brown ones glared up at him, obviously displeased.

He smirked. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Her face softened a bit, but she bit out, eerily calm, "Yes. Yes, I can."

He chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Come on, babe. It's bad enough that I never get to see you anymore… I got a little excited. So what?"

He immediately regretted his choice of words when she replied, "So what? Babe… you can't just start groping me out of no where!"

"Oh, it's from somewhere…" he mumbled, a little annoyed.

"What was that?"

He looked her in the eye. "Nothing baby. Listen… you already know… you already know how much I want you. I agreed that I wouldn't pressure you because you said you didn't feel like you were ready. But, you have to understand, I'm a-"

"A penis, yeah I forgot," she rolled her eyes.

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I understand, baby." She smiled up at him, laughter in eyes. "I know this is hard for you… I'm sorry. Just… try to refrain from trying to undress me next time, okay?"

"No one's going to undress anyone if I have anything to say about it!"

They both jumped and turned to see Coach Hayato, in all his red faced, beak-nosed glory, standing in the doorway of the utility room that they had hidden themselves in not to secretly.

"Well, heya coach." he said, holding Kagome tighter. "Sorry, but if you need to get a dodge ball or something, we're a little busy. You might want to come back later."

The blaze grew on the poor old man's face and he sputtered for a response. Kagome giggled beneath Inuyasha's chin.

"Come on, babe. Let's not give the poor man a heart attack."

She peered up at him with those amazing chocolate orbs and smiled her sunlit smile up at him. At that moment, anything she wanted, whether moon or mountain, he would have given to her.

"Whatever you say, love," he responded softly. He reached down and kissed her velvety lips one last time before leading her around the still astonished elderly man in basketball shorts and a T-shirt.

He held her hand as he led her toward the pale red painted gym doors. As they walked, he peered down at her.

Her beautiful brown, highlighted hair cascaded down her back in ringlets, something he always loved. Her corduroy, pleated mini skirt flared around her tanned legs as she walked, almost making him drool in want. Those amazing long legs… he would give anything to have them wrapped snugly around his waist as he-

"Inuyasha!"

He scowled and stopped to turn around. "What, old man?!" he hollered across the gym. "I'm trying to check my girl out here!"

He tried his best to ignore the frown and the hands on the hips of the fabulous teenage girl next to him.

"Don't, uh… don't forget about practice tonight!" he called back to him.

"Whatever, coach," he replied, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and turning to walk toward the door once again. "Do I ever?"

------

"We're so so so so so _so_ sorry Kagome!" Yuri whined, practically hyperventilating. "We tried to distract him and like, he didn't, like stop! So, he, like, went through the doors, and… and…"

Inuyasha smiled as she rolled her eyes. Yuri was the chief of Kagome's Entourage, a group of devoted minions that followed her around and obeyed her every word.

Yuri was the most annoying, and barely tolerable of them all. And she was about to be demoted.

"Look, Yuri…" Kagome began, gently rubbing her temples. "You know how much I value my Yasha-me time…"

"I know, Kagome, I just couldn't stop him and-"

"It's not all Yuri's fault, Kags," Makoto, Kagome's more tolerable minion, stated nervously. "We tried too, but you know how stubborn he is…"

Inuyasha sensed his popular girlfriend's distress. He massaged her back through her thin pink cotton T-shirt.

Yes, they were popular. How did they get there? Well, they actually owed that to Kikyo.

Once Kikyo had found out that her boy toy was off the market, she was livid. Unfortunately, her inability to control her anger caused everyone to find out about the guy she liked and the girl who stole him away. People began to notice the new couple and they got some unwanted attention.

But as Kikyo continued to express her dislike for the situation, the two started getting used to the idea. Well into high school, the two had become the subject of conversation, and everyone knew their business. Once Inuyasha got into sports, and Kagome set the trend for all people with good grades, the deal was sealed.

Not to mention that Kagome lucked out when her mother decided to come out with her own fashion line. It had been a surprise to a lot of people, Kagome especially. Before her father died, Kagome always remembered her mother making her clothes for her, but the passion died with her husband. So, when the widowed mother announced she would continue to pursue her dreams, with Kagome as an inspiration, Kagome lucked out with some pretty incredible clothes.

And when Kagome got clothes, she insisted she shop for Inuyasha as well. When you're popular, is it a crime to want your boyfriend to look as amazing as you?

Inuyasha didn't think so.

"Look," Kagome stated firmly, visibly struggling to stay calm. "I was having a great day and this is the third time you've let me down. I should put you in your place now… but, Maki here has a point. The old man is very simple-minded and stubborn."

Makoto suddenly turned stark red and started fidgeting. "Um… I… um, my… uh…"

Kagome was suddenly agitated again and rolled her eyes and flipped her wrist. "What is it, Mimi?"

"It's, um… it's Makoto…"

There was a long silence. Inuyasha didn't think it was even possible for the poor girl's face to get redder, but it did.

'Wow, she's stupid…' Inuyasha thought, humorously. He sighed and yanked Kagome toward him. He smiled widely at her shock, and then kissed her deeply.

As if on queue, Yuri, Makoto, and the disgustingly loyal Ayumi "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" 'd in their signature way.

With a loud smack, Inuyasha broke the kiss. He looked down at the beauty below him and smiled. She still hadn't recovered.

"Baby, give them a break, okay? I have to head to history so… I'll see you later."

She finally snapped out of her reverie and smiled. "Yeah… yeah, sure sweetie. I'll see you later. Come on, girls."

She pecked him on the cheek and started down the hall, hips swaying in the cutest way. He watched as people made way for her in the hall and Yuri and Ayumi tried to mimic her style.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked to his right down at the still fidgeting Makoto.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, noncommittally.

She smiled. "Thanks for… for that. I thought she would kill me!"

Inuyasha wasn't amused. He turned his head in the opposite direction to the commotion down the hall of their high school. "Nonsense. Kags wouldn't kill anyone; she doesn't like to get her hands dirty. She'll get someone else to do it."

He noticed the girl hadn't said anything for several seconds and smirked. _That_ was amusing. He turned to her, noticing her blanched face. "I'm just kidding, kid; don't get your panties in a bunch. She'll go easy on you."

"Mika!" he heard his attractive partner call down the hall. "Where the heck are you?!"

"I think that's you, _Mika_." Inuyasha smirked. "Have fun!"

Leaving the sputtering girl behind, the coveted young man headed in the direction of his last class of the day.

On that faithful day outside the auditorium, he two had become the eye of the school. Admired. Loved. Envied. Hated.

No one wanted to anger them. Everyone wanted to be them.

"Hey, what's up, Yash!" Someone called from amongst the crowd. "See you at practice!"

Inuyasha threw up his hand in response, too classy to look back and acknowledge them.

No, this was his school. He and Kagome owned the tenth grade. They were in it together.

And nothing and no one was going to change that.

* * *

There is a method to my madness, I assure you. Yes, it's terribly cliché to make our favorite characters popular, and yes it's been done before. But, there will be a change in that. As we all know, Kagome will remain a little spoiled until the end, but hey, she wasn't exactly a saint in the anime. Neither was Inuyasha.

Thanks for the support. You guys are great. Tell me what you think.


	7. crucial note

I have a bit of a problem.

I know that I stated before that Inuyasha was albino, and that was the reason for his light-colored hair, but I didn't think about the other characteristics that people with albinism have. And since I lacked in a creation of the character, the story is lacking the necessary elements to continue with his character. I cannot simply go back and say that he dyed his hair white as a child. No, I fear I must go back and revamp a few things.

What do you think? Should I go back and change things or continue on and try my best to add those things into the story? I usually don't ask for public opinion, but I'm at a cross roads here and I've already begun to write the next chapter. I have the next few planned out as of now. So should I halt my progress for a while and fix things?

Mew…


End file.
